


Old Coat And Blue Shirt

by Scornine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: Smokey.





	Old Coat And Blue Shirt

底特律的冬日总是不待人做好准备，就慢悠悠地落下细细的雪花来。

不过…比起突然而至的降雪日，一些难以忽视的细节更让局里的条子们在意。

例如今天一早，副队长的搭档独自前来警局，并且穿着那件格外眼熟后反而稍显违和的旧外套，花纹似曾相识的深蓝衬衫，以及在康纳回到底特律警局后就不怎么再会请假的汉克·安德森副队长今日的病假条。

上面写着：感冒发烧，请假一天。边上还有一串潦草的小字——运气好的话下午能见到。

观察细节实在是种难以戒掉的职业病，但警官们也并不拒绝这透露着信息量的小故事，甚至对它充满好奇心和兴趣。

“康纳，安德森副队长还好吗？听说是病假？”

但即便康纳没有穿着平日里那标志性的制服套装或者仿生人外套，这一身在原主人身上往往代表着前辈，上位者和难以交流的熟悉衣物，依旧在这个站在汉克·安德森工位上的仿生人身上体现出一板一眼的味道。

或者他现在应该叫康纳·安德森，哦天呐，他们俩手指上的铂金戒底特律没有一个条子能装作不知道或者没看见。

虽说老安德森是低调结婚的，但在一个兢兢业业稍稍显胖的老警员不留神说漏嘴后，这就成了完全公开的大新闻，毕竟可是那个汉克·安德森结婚了！

“副队长昨天侦破那起涉嫌药物和谋杀案子的时候淋了雨，结果发烧了。谢谢你的关心，克里斯警官，病情不严重，早上就已经开始好转了。”

康纳拿着文件就转过身来，扬着眉毛像是对克里斯的关心十分受用的模样，点点头道。

“原来是这样，祝副队长好运…呃，是我的错觉吗，康纳，你的外套像是……”

“对，是副队长的。”

康纳出乎意料地坦白，而这下办公室里闲着的所有耳朵，全都竖起来了。

“在今天早上，我质问他如果昨天好好打伞就不会感冒后，他说：那你就替我当一天副队长喽？”

“然后你就穿了他的衣服上班~？老天，你不一起请假在家照顾他吗？”

“事实上，副队长今天确实有很多公务急需解决，局子里人手实在不够。药物和家用医疗器械传回的稳定数据让我能及时得到副队长的情况。”

但康纳的表情实在让人感觉不到轻松之意，更像是带着牵挂，置气和匆忙的意思。他拿着理好的文件和档案放入安德森副队长的档案夹，就急匆匆地拿走了证物室的密钥卡，看来是打算奔赴今早的一起杀人未遂的案子——然后赶着中午休息的空档回家一趟。

在一向雷厉风行的副队长搭档踏出警局门口后，那些伸着脖子等消息的同事们倒是抿起嘴，再也忍不住地笑出声来。所谓的替他当一天副队长，能让康纳认真到穿自己丈夫的衣装上班吗？

雪掩盖了不少细节。

至少在康纳眼里如此，靴子印记，杂乱被冻坏的野草，墙角上位置不同寻常，且奇怪形状的泥点，以及室外木制装饰柱上新的深深刮痕，都因为雪的缘故被掩盖下来，直到协助的侦察小组在他的指示下小心去除积雪，让这些尚未被毁的痕迹得以暴露于镜头前。

康纳看过所谓的演绎法，归纳推理和演绎推理相结合的手法，事实上他的程式里有相当一部分也使用了如此的原理，配合调用的数据库和即时分析，往往能够得到非常多相互串联的信息——特别是犯人还是个无法使用光学扫描和系统分析去抹掉所有对自己不利证据的人类时。

汉克曾经还有笑话过他，说‘侦探先生，别那么福尔摩斯。把你的结论先说出来一部分，就算你只有几成的把握也罢，嘿！别瞪大了眼睛四处收集了证据又什么也不说！’之类。但毕竟连接这些可能性需要他调用大量空间来进行反复计算，有时候不理人和思索实在在所难免嘛！

比如现在，在那些又开始着急的侦察小组组员迫切的目光里，康纳索性编写了份简要计划文档传至警员们的便携终端里，解释了他在到达现场半个小时后所看见的“事实”。

首先让他注意到的，是那个走廊的高玻璃窗边墙壁上，与陈旧的水迹不同，斜着往里刮的雨滴痕迹。很新，就是案发现场的时间那场雨，当时的风向并不与此相同，且持续了相当长的时间——至少天气预报和那些被冻坏的野草仍保留着的模样诉说了这些信息。

雨滴会呈现如此的痕迹，是因为室内某扇门被打开后，对流的风把雨带了进来。但这只是第一个微小的细节，靴子印记染上污渍的顺序证明嫌犯是从屋内走出，奇怪形状的泥点和一些残留的擦痕则说明嫌犯身上在与受害人缠斗时沾上了地面的泥渍，甚至有可能是摔在地面上溅出的。

这是个有意思的案子，虽然杀人未遂，但那个不见了人影的家伙恐怕还躲在小别墅的某个暗门后，等待警员离去后能得以脱身。

就在走廊那个看似尘封已久，门上的细蛛网却被扯断，门框边的墙壁上甚至还有些许几不可察泥渍的储物间后，大概还藏着个拿着把室外木头柱子砍出一道痕迹的匕首的人类疑犯。

侦察小组和缉拿小队听令传播伪装消息，假装撤离了现场后，藏身房屋死角。也许是一天一夜的饥饿和恐慌感太过强烈，那扇被暗处的警员们牢牢盯着的门，在两个半小时后，悄悄打开了一丝缝隙。

这个穿着厚毛衣的年轻人显然被突然冒出来的大量警员吓傻了眼，连反抗也忘了，就被拷上了电子手铐。

储物间里也找到了件沾着泥土渍和些许血迹的棉夹克，靴子印记型号也对上了，啊哈，距离上午的休息时间还有九分钟零六秒，康纳如释重负地学着警探的样子呼了口气，却从房子的桌上摸了根烟，点上就走到警员无暇注意的别墅天台，伏着栏杆就抽了口。

一个人的足迹，在天台的雪地里格外刺眼。

香烟对他的分析组件没有任何好处，只会引来警告和自动采样提示——这让康纳提前关了那些功能，然后看着隔壁住户家屋顶尚未被踏上足迹的雪地，慢慢吐了口烟。

也许汉克当初饮用酒精，也像他一样，只是为了静下片刻心来。

他还有一分钟时间收拾情绪，一分钟处理掉烟味，剩下不到六分钟的时间赶回家里，去看看他的混蛋警探丈夫好好地休息完没有。

“哟，干得不错啊，康纳。”

太过于熟悉的低沉声音，反而让总是一副从容模样的仿生人慌了神。

——以至于愕然转身的时候，理好的短发散下几缕，牙边还咬着烟蒂，没能吐掉。

“你怎么……”

站在他眼前的人是汉克·安德森，本该还在家里休息的感冒病人。穿着件貌似是康纳的略时尚厚大衣，康纳的深蓝长围巾，以及康纳的宽松——现在是合身杏色毛衣。

其实这不能怪康纳，在计算这个嫌犯可能呆着的地方和推理案情的时候，他不得已地把那个监控数据进程放在了某个后台，以至于什么时候机器被关后数据来源断了也没能关注完全。

只是十几分钟。

“我？倒是你，康纳。”

警探抽过搭档嘴里还剩一半的烟，毫不客气地没收——然后转而叼上自己嘴里。也是个同样罕见的举动。

“怎么学会抽烟了？你的口腔和普通仿生人设计不一样，这样会有影响吧？”

“……没什么，只是想试试看分析气体会有多少……”

“给我少来。”

银发警探扯过搭档那略显僵硬的躯体，就圈进自己怀里，搭着肩膀像是逮住了上学捣蛋的坏小子，然后“呸”地一声吐掉了烟蒂。

“我们没什么好隐瞒的，有事直说。我如此，你也如此，嗯？”

康纳听着这语末最后一个字像是寻求答应的语气，怒意倒是反而直冲了上来。

“给我少逞强了，汉克。我告诉你，你这个家伙半夜回家发烧直到吃了退烧药凌晨才好上一点，现在又跑出来，我担心你担心的要死，蠢货。”

却没发觉自己的语气和神色都软上了许多。

——事实上，是汉克警官坚持要带病上班，康纳在置气后半强迫地要警探吃完感冒药后，穿走了他的外套和衬衫，打算认认真真干一天活儿并严辞勒令银发警探在家休息一天，紧急公务他会代为处理。

结果银发警探睡醒自我感觉状态还过得去后，发觉自己外套给穿走了，只好披上丈夫那稍稍显小的大衣，裹上围巾，路上正好经过了这个满是警车的房区。

“……抱歉…”

“所以你是怎么来的，宝贝雪佛兰还在我这吧？”

“TAXI。”

警探耸耸肩，站着把围巾解下一半绕上康纳脖子后也没被阻挠，和搭档同围一条围巾就慢悠悠地朝警车走去。

“那……要不要把衣服换回来？”他继续搂住搭档的肩膀，凑近康纳耳边低声问着。

“不。换。”

哪知身上还有股烟草味的家伙瞪了他一眼，也搂住警探的腰，就把他推进了警车。

“不呆家里，下午就给我坐办公室喝热水。病情再严重一点，明天也请假，我在家陪你。”

如此恶狠狠地严肃宣告着的家伙也随即坐到驾驶座上，哼了声就往局子开去。

“好啦，答应你，没有下次。”

汉克·安德森半晌，才闷闷地笑了起来，直笑得康纳莫名红了脸。

但不把衣服换回来的结果，就是在他们两个同时走进底特律警局的时候，引来了一片惊叹和唏嘘声——毕竟条子们早上就看见了康纳身上那件旧夹克，现在再对应上汉克·安德森副队长身上那套过于“康纳风格”的衣服，蠢货才看不出端倪。

“嘿！干你们的活儿！”

老警探皱着眉就嚷嚷了句，倒是没发现自己有些底气不足——毕竟现在确实是某种状况外的事件。

幸好下午的时间在热水杯，福勒的表彰以及康纳对上午案子和公务处理的叙述里，过得也算飞快，让他得以在感觉身体状态走上正轨后，就能坐上自己的雪佛兰驾驶座，往家里开去。

一进家门，康纳就脱下了汉克的旧外套，又狠狠瞪了警探一眼，才跑进卧室把那个租借来的家用医疗小机器送上取货的无人机。看着那个白色的小东西慢慢飞走，仿生人才发觉自己的脸烫烫的，肯定连耳尖都红透了。

“哇哦。怎么了甜心，穿我的外套感觉有那么好吗？”

汉克·安德森咧嘴笑着看自己的搭档红着脸把那件旧外套挂上衣架，不饶人地问着。

“你……都是你的错，汉克——！”一想到今天局子里同僚们的眼神，康纳就恨不得把早上气到犯蠢的自己锤晕。明天上班难度翻倍。

“我的错？今天早上你穿衣服那利索的模样倒是看不出……嗯？看不出你在怪我呢…”

警探解下脖子上的深蓝围巾就往康纳后颈一套，直把紧抿着嘴的丈夫拽到自己面前。

“反倒是担心居多……”

因为昨夜的伞只有一把。

直到一块儿从犯罪现场回到家，康纳才发现汉克·安德森的一整个左肩全湿了。大风带雨的天气，夹着雪花，让警探昨夜归家后就开始发烧，幸亏只是不严重的感冒。

但副队长的伞下，为了倾斜伞结果感冒的庇护对象是他。康纳·安德森。

所谓的说他不好好打伞，只不过是内疚自己没有发现这点罢了。

“是。”

被他的围巾拉到眼前的仿生人点点头，反而搂住警探的脖子，就势吻上去。

“很担心…”

“甚至因此抽烟吗？”

在尝到康纳嘴里那残留的淡淡烟草味之后，汉克抵着搭档的额头，慢慢眨着眼问。

“……”

“答应我，不准再抽了。”

“我答应你。”

看起来烟草对于处理中枢的刺激远不如继续一个深吻的吸引力来得大，康纳点点头，便再次索吻，柔软的双唇覆上，舌尖舐着警探感冒初愈而略显干燥的嘴唇，急不可耐地企图撬开汉克的牙关。

汉克知道为什么。

康纳太过忧心于他的情绪消下去后，有时就会以这种方式寻求安全和踏实感。

自然他是肇事者，需要老老实实给他的爱人安慰。

一脚关上家门，还未解下的冬装在被某人开启暖风空调后开始被急躁地剥下，扔上沙发，警探的衬衫此时在仿生人的身上倒显得像是某种暗示，某种蓝色的符号，在吻延续的同时把变得温和的情绪灌注进两人的身躯，像是冬日的暖茶，像是恋人的怀抱。

生活会继续，就算中途出现些有意思的岔子——但这才是活着。

薄汗开始细细地蒙上警探的脊背，那上面布着些许伤痕，像是曾经咆哮着战斗的老雄狮身上的印记，而此时他身下的爱人那绵长的呻吟和喘息声只让他眼底的蓝色越发浓郁，然后满是温柔地俯下身去吻住康纳微张着的唇。

康纳的眼神有些迷离起来，他眯起眼，像是眷着警探给予的绵绵高潮，蜷起脚趾，像是被自愿捕获的野狼，伏在老狮子身边，露着脆弱的腰腹承着雄狮的欢。

在督促着汉克服下感冒药后，康纳清理完两人身上的水迹，才顿觉机体的疲软微僵，钻进被窝里，搂着他的搭档沉沉睡去。


End file.
